Loup Blanc
by Dranius
Summary: Elle, une tueuse à gages, lui, un loup blanc marqué par le mal.
1. Default Chapter

**Je ne Possède pas Harry Potter tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur: c'est mon premier fic en Français dites-le moi si vous aimez.**

* * *

_Loup Blanc._

_de Dranius_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue.

Depuis la chute du monde magique, et l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, une Neutre avait rarement le courage,( ou la folie,) de se rendre dans un lieu à découvert.

Mais _il_ lui manquait trop.

Et s'était la date.

Le doute la harponnai, déchirait ses entrailles, serai-t-il la? Les Mangemorts l'aurait-ils tué comme tant d'autres créatures innocentes, du Moldu jusqu'au plus insignifiant insecte?

Après tout, ses choses étaient bien connus pour leur cruauté.

Ginevra Weasley rit amèrement.

Elle aussi avait connu son lot de cruauté. Se n'était pas en restant une parfaite petite Gryffondor qu'elle était encore en vie et encore moins en équilibre financier.

Elle l'avouait ouvertement. Elle était une tueuse et s'était uniquement parce qu'elle était douée qu'elle vivait encore de son art, comme elle le disait elle-même,

_'Si je tue s'est pour mon bien, et pour celui de mes victimes. Je mets un point d'honneur a ne pas les faire souffrir et à rendre la mort aussi rapide que possible. Se n'est pas ma faute si elles se débattent'_

Elle avait perdu sa conscience en coure de route, et s'était pour sa que Voldemort tenait ses services en plus haute estime.

Et en si haute paye.

Mais si un de ses ennemis la payait pour tuer un de ses Mangemorts, il savait aussi qu'elle le ferait sans broncher. Enfin, s'ils y mettaient le prix.

Et pour cela, il la respectait; aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître.

Après tout, il l'avait bien possédée dans sa jeunesse.

Avec un craquement sonore la jeune femme apparut au milieu d'une des allées secondaires de Préaulard, elle rabatit sa capuche sur sa chevelure rouge sang, parsemé de mèches d'orées. Sa petite révolution à elle.

A jamais une Gryffondor.

Quelque par au fon d'elle.

Elle entra dans la rue principale, sa cape noire ondoyant à sa suite, ailes noir d'un ange déchu, depuis longtemps oublié ou renié par ses proches.

Une Antigone moderne qui n'avait point sacrifié son corps pour ses convictions, mais son âme.

Les passants s'écartaient instinctivement sur sa route, presque malgré eux.

Du haut des ses 1 mètres 76, elle dominait la masse, sa silhouetter indiquait clairement que s'était une femme, mais ses yeux d'or étaient dépourvu d'émotions, autant que sa peu était blanche comme la mort qu'elle apportait.

Elle était belle, de la même façon qu'une statue de marbre que l'on trouve dans les musées est belle—froide, inaccessible, et parfaite au point de l'absurdité.

Elle sortit du village et entra dans la forêt interdite, Plus sauvage que jamais.

Elle était moin dangereuse tout en l'étant d'autan plus, les loups garou, les centaures, les géants et les trolls étant remplace par des Détraqueurs, des Etouffeurs et d'autres créatures sombres ayant fait alliance avec Voldemort.

Seul les Loups Argus tenaient leu coup en raison de leur neutralité.

Elle arriva au ruines de Poudlard. Dubledore avait été si sure que Voldemort ne détruirait pas ce lieux.

Visiblement, d'après les ruines noircies par les flammes et envahi par la végétation, il s'était trompé. Encore.

Elle ramassa un reste de bannière à demi calciné la ou se trouvait autrefois des arches majestueuses et un plafond enchanté... Rouge et Or.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et releva sa capuche, laissant ses longs cheveux flotter au vent.

Et attendis.

Le lac était vide, asséché. Les Mangemorts avaient aussi externiné les sirènes, leur citée fantôme maintenant à l'air libre, la carcasse du poulpe géant non loin de là.

La jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle su que ce qu'elle attendait était là.

_Il _était là.

"-Bonjour. Je sais que tu es là."

Elle se retourna vers son visiteur.

Un loup. Blanc comme neige. Sauf pour une tache noir sur sa jambe avant gauche.

Ses yeux bleu acier la transpercèrent.

" -Je croyais qu'ils t'auraient tué depuis le temps."

Le loup s'approcha d'elle et s'assit posant la tête sur les genoux je la jeune femme.

Elle passa ses mains dans sa fourrure, s'émerveillant a chaque fois à quelle point elle était soyeuse. L'animal soupira de plaisir. Ses grands yeux lui posant des questions muettes.

" -Tu m'a manquée. Tu sais cela m'étonne que tu sois là, chaque fois que je viens. Mais bon; peut être viens-tu pour la même raison que moi. Se n'est pas tous les jours l'anniversaire de la mort de Poudlard."

L'animal geignit tristement.

Il la comprenait. Il était le seul à la comprendre. Son seul ami. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, le loup s'allongea à moitié sur elle. S'était une habitude une tradition. Ils faisaient cela tous les ans depuis 6 ans. Poudlard avait brûlé 4 ans après qu'elle ai fini ses études.

" -Tu sais, je dois encore tuer quelqu'un. C'est un Mangemort."

Le loup releva la tête du ventre de la tueuse, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle rit. Mais sans joie.

" -Le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui le veut mort. Et je n'ai jamais autant été payé pour tuer. Mais remarque; il s'agis de son bras droit. Lucius Malfoy."

Le loup retroussa ses babines.

Le soleil apparus et illumina son pelage de reflets d'orée elle y passa sa main, il sa calma.

" -Toi non plus tu ne les aime pas? Je te comprends. Tu sais, Lucius a un Fils. Il a un an de plus que moi. Je me demande se qu'il est devenu. Il y avait quelque chose de…différent…chez ce garçon. Il était au-dessus des choses, comme si ses problèmes dépassaient notre entendement, nous simples mortels…"

Elle rit. Un vrai rire frai et clair. Le loup la regarda avec émerveillement, tandis que la statue de marbre devenait déesse, l'espace d'un instant. Il frotta sa tête contre elle en signe d'affection.

"-Je me souviens de lui comme ci s'était hier! J'adorai quand un se disputait au milieu des couloirs. Son intellect m'épatai. Ses remarques piquantes changeaient du quotidien des insultes stupides de l'individu male en général. En plus il avait un sacré physique! La moitié des filles lui couraient après pour un baiser. Moi, j'ai perdu mon temps avec un garçon trop égoïste pour me repousser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je me demande vraiment de quoi à l'air Draco. Il doit être un Mangemort de toute façon."

Elle soupira. Le loup lui lécha la main affectueusement. Ses yeux d'argent la regardant avec surprise.

" -Hum… De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance de bien m'entendre avec lui, après tout ,je vais tuer son père... Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Et d'un certain côté, je me venge de la mort de Ronald et Charly, de papa et de maman."

Aucune larmes ne lui vinrent elle avait depuis longtenps épuisé son stock.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre. 6 heurs.

"-Bon, je le tue se soir a minuit. Tu crois qu'il sera au manoir? Oui, moi aussi. Il va falloir que je m'infiltre, bon disons…il faut que je commence à…7 heures maximum."

Elle grogna.

" -Il faut que j'y aille. J'au peu tu sais. Il est vraiment très fort. Il se peut que je ne revienne jamais te voir. Je pourrai mourir."

Elle prit le loup dans ses bras et enfouis sa tête dans son cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça mais le loup se laissa faire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"-Si je ne suis pas là l'an prochain, ne m'attends pas. Je ne reviendrai jamais."

Le loup pleurnicha et mi le bout de son museau contre son nez.

" -Tu serai un homme, je crois que je tomberai amoureuse de toi. Allez. Maintenant, va-t-en."

Le loup s'écarta d'elle avec réticence. Ses grands yeux d'argent la regardant avec inquiétude.

Avec un craquement sonore le jeune femme disparut. Le loup s'allongea la ou elle était assise. Son odeur de chocolat et de pecan grillé l'envahis. Il soupira tristement et hurla. La chanson longue triste, pleine de questions existentielles que les hommes prennent trop peu le temps de se poser.

Il savait que s'était un piège. La jeune femme avait trop d'influence sur les pions de Voldemort. Force de refuser la marque elle soufflait un vent de révolution.

Elle allait mourir ce soir. C'était un piège.

Et il ne lui avait rien dit.

Le loup devin flou quelques secondes jusqu'a ce qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils étaient blancs et aux yeux d'argent le remplace.

Elle aurai pu l'aimer.

Elle allait mourir à cause de lui, mais grâce à son père.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur;**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois m'arrêter là ou bien continuer. Je trouve la fin un peu dépressive,et j'attends votre opinion pour savoir si vous voulez la suite.**

**Alors 'one-shot' ou pas 'one-shot' ?**

**Review!**

**Dranius.**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Loup Blanc.**

* * *

**Je ne Possède pas Harry Potter tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur: c'est mon premier fic en Français dites-le moi si vous aimez.**

**PS: je dis Draco, et non pas Drago, ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est juste que en anglais c'est Draco, et c'est plus beau. Donc na!**

* * *

**Précédement…**

_Il savait que s'était un piège. La jeune femme avait trop d'influence sur les pions de Voldemort. Force de refuser la marque elle soufflait un vent de révolution._

_Elle allait mourir ce soir. C'était un piège._

_Et il ne lui avait rien dit._

_Le loup devin flou quelques secondes jusqu'a ce qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils étaient blancs et aux yeux d'argent le remplace._

_Elle aurai pu l'aimer._

_Elle allait mourir à cause de lui, mais grâce à son père._

* * *

**Loup Blanc**

**Malfoy Manor**

_de Dranius_

Draco sourit. Il avait un plan.

Elle soufflait un vent de révolution?

Lui soufflera une tempête sur le royaume de Voldemort.

Avec elle … Pour elle...

Le jeune homme se tin debout, sa cape de Mangemort le recouvrant entièrement il mit la capuche et disparut avec un craquement pour réapparaître devant les grilles Malfoy Manoir.

Une silhouette recouverte d'une robe de Mangemort Verte s'avança, une baguette magique dans une main et un sabre dans l'autre; visiblement une femme.

"-Déclinez votre identité."

On est chez moi là. Tu l'vois pas? Alors laisse moi rentrez.

"-Déclinez vote indenté. Ne me le faites pas répéter ou j'ai l'ordre de vous tuer."

"-Draco Malfoy. Fils de Lucius Malfoy le bras droit du Seigneur résident dans la villa. Sa te sufis?"

La femme s'inclina faisant un large geste du sabre. Les portes du portail s'écartèrent.

"-Excusez-moi M. Malfoy. Je ne vous avais pas reconnue."

"-Ouai. C'est ca…"

Dit-il avec arrogance. Les autres gardes s'inclinèrent à son parage, déverrouillant des autres défenses magiques et physiques qui le séparaient du bâtiment principal.

Il ouvrit les deux battants avec violence, ils claquèrent contre le mur.

"-ZABINI! PARKINSON! CRABBE! GOYLE! DANS MON BUREAU ET EN VITESSE!"

Les portes se refermèrent tandis que Draco disparaissait dans son bureau.

Il rabattit sa capuche et s'assit dans son siège, derrière le bureau.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être un serviteur de Voldemort. Ni comme les ¾ des autres jeunes de la 3em génération. Beaucoup partageait ses idées, mais n'étaient pas aussi radicaux, eux voulaient juste que les longes lignées de pur-sang soit respectées. Mais aucun ne voulait tuer, violer et torturer.

Lui sans doute plus que les autres.

Il était le Dragon.

Le chef de l'armée du Dragon, une série des meilleurs jeunes de sa génération, recruté spécialement par lui, fidèle uniquement a lui. Et surtout; modéré comme lui.

Ils partageaient tous les mêmes idées que lui. Et voulait secrètement se débarrasser de Voldemort et des autres Mangemorts radicaux.

La seule résistance qu'il rencontrerai serai le corps Alfa. Tous les plus fidèles et les plus expérimentées de ses pions y mourrai pour lui. Un seul mot et ils tuaient, un seul mot et ils commettaient des actes les plus impardonnables. Tous leurs parents, tous des serviteurs chevronnés.

Ensuite les plus vieux. La troisième génération. Ils n'étaient plus que 6. Le Conseil. Ils siégeaient au cotés de Voldemort. Techniquement ils n'étaient plus que 2 de la 3em génération, les autres étaient des fanatiques exaltés, des toxicomanes drogués à coup de pouvoir et de privilèges. Persuades de leur supériorité sur le genre humain.

Ils se disaient des Dieux.

Bealtrix à la droite de Voldemort. Son père à sa gauche.

Ils le dégoûtaient.

La porte s'ouvrit, 4 personnes entèrent silencieusement et se mirent au garde à vous. Ils portaient touts l'uniforme noir bordé d'argent des Dragons. Un pantalon serré à la taille et ample au niveau des jambes, des rangers noirs au pied, une chemise noir et un blouson long, dont le bas frôle le sol, coupé en Mac. Une large ceinture en travers du dos supportai un sabre en argent pur, devant une série de lames de lancer, elles aussi en argent pur. Leur baguette magique dans un étui spécial à leur côté.

Ils claquèrent des talons et se mirent au garde à vous.

"-A vos ordres comandant!"

Je pris le temps de les scruter.

Blaise Zabini, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais en catogan, un anneau à l'oreille, les yeux bleu foncé presque noir, musclé. Un tombeur, mais pas intéressé par les avances de ses admiratrices.

Vincent Crabbe, une armoire à glace beaucoup plus futée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, tout comme Gregory Goyle. A tous les deux, ils formaient un duo redoutable.

Et enfin, Pansy Parkinson. L'age lui avait fait du bien. Une fois qu'elle avait compris que pour être quelqu'un elle n'était pas obligée d'épouser une personne influente, elle était devenue une des meilleures amie de Draco.

Aujourd'hui, elle était reconnue pour ses talents au combat aussi bien que pour sa personnalité saisissante. Ses cheveux châtains et son aire indépendant faisaient d'elle une personne très attirante, mais tout comme Blaise elle refusait toute relation.

Tenir à quelqu'un était trop dangereux et elle voulait une relation durable ou elle n'aurait pas peur que son enfant soit choisi en temps que sacrifice pour rajeunir Voldemort.

La bestiole en avait tant sacrifié qu'il semblait avoir à peine 20 ans.

Le pire étant que les jeunes Mangemorts qui venaient d'avoir un enfant offraient souvent leur progéniture en signe d'allégeance à leur maître.

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, les mèches s'obstinèrent a tomber devant ses yeux.

"-Fermez la porte, et pour l'amour de Merlin, je suis Draco, et pas commandant!"

"-Bien sure…votre suprême grandeur!"

Draco sourit.

"-Arrête de faire l'imbécile Blaise. Asseyez-vous. Ceci est totalement en dehors du travail."

"-Sa y est? Tu… oui? Nous allons enfin? …"

Pansy le regardait avec espoir, ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire couler.

Gregory et Vincent le regardèrent avec espoir, Blaise lui avait fermé les yeux et croisé les doigts en marmonnant 'faites que ce soit sa' en boucle.

Draco se leva et s'assit sur le bord du bureau, devant eux.

"-Oui."

Ses amis se levèrent et lui sautèrent dessus, se prenant dans les bras les uns les autres.

"-Enfin…"

Dit Pansy de nouveau calme et composée.

"-Pourquoi?"

Dit Greg toujours à l'essentiel.

"-Comment?"

Continua Vincent.

"-Voilà… ce soir à Minuit…"

...  
..  
.

* * *

...  
... 

Ginevra regarda autour d'elle. La nuit. Elle était devant le Premier portail de Malfoy Manor.

Ou plutôt le grillage. Elle sortit sa baguette. Et la pointa vers le sol.

_Tunelius refermam entrelus passareum uxor entreat Gaïa._

La terre s'ouvrit, et un tunnel apparut la sortit visible derrière un bosquet un peu plus loin dans la propriété. Elle entra dans le tunnel, qui se referma à fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle s'accroupit au couver des buisons et tendit l'oreille. Les gardes passèrent.

La jeune femme enleva son sac et sortit une longe cape argentée, s'en recouvrit et disparut.

La course commença, une volée de flèches activée magiquement ne l'atteint pas, une gerbe de feu fonça à toute allure sur elle, elle courut pus vite, sauta et escalada le deuxième mur évitant les barbelés empoisonnés. Elle roula sur elle-même et reprit sa course effrénée.

Une fosse s'ouvrit soudainement juste devant elle, elle sauta et se rattrapa de justesse de l'autre coter. Elle se hissa sur la terre ferme et reprit son souffle avant de repartir en courant vers la forme sombre devant elle.

Elle crocheta la serrure de la porte de service et se glissa à l'intérieur. La buanderie lui offrit un uniforme de Dragon à sa taille, qu'elle agrémenta de ses armes personnelles. Se couvrant le visage avec la capuche, elle s'enfonça dans les méandres du Manoir, se dissimulant dans les ombres de la chambre d'un des hommes les plus dangereux que cette planète ait porté.

* * *

**a/n**

**Voila! C'est tout pour l'instant!**

**Merci à ceux qui ont Review et je vous previens que le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt.**

**Et une surprise de taille vous attends!**

**Dranius**


End file.
